


Shadowing Me

by Shutterbug23



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutterbug23/pseuds/Shutterbug23
Summary: A story I wrote after seeing the first episode of Castle, just a little peak into what I thought of their characters, takes place shortly after the first episode.





	Shadowing Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you were originally on fanfiction.net you might recognize this one, just moving some of my work over here. This was written a couple days after the pilot aired, hope you enjoy :).

Detective Kate Beckett's apartment

"What is he thinking, how can he possibly think that I will allow him to follow me around after the stunt he pulled in this case. He wasn't even supposed to be on the case, he said he just wanted to offer help because it was a copy cat of his book," Kate Beckett thought to herself.

"Great now I'm talking to myself," She mumbled, walking around her kitchen, trying to find something edible for dinner.

"Jeez Beckett what were you thinking…" She asked herself, opening various cabinets and doors, taking things out and then putting them away.

"Talking to yourself?" A voice said behind her.

She grabbed her gun from the belt she was still wearing and whipped around, pointing the gun straight at none other then Rick Castle.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Kate asked.

"You stormed into mine, it's only fair I return the favor," He smirked, leaning against the doorway.

"I can arrest you for breaking and entering. How would your daughter like that, having to come and bail out her father, again?" She asked.

"Hey, no need to blame me, you are the one that broke into my house first," Rick said.

"Yes, to arrest you for stealing evidence," She exclaimed.

"Eh, same difference, besides I need to do research on you," He said, smiling at her.

"Oh no, you are not researching me in my own house. I will allow you to watch, and let me make that clear watch, me at work, you will not be allowed to put in your comments towards a case, you will not be allowed to touch anything, and the number one rule, you are not allowed into my house," She said, because pushing him out the door and locking it.

Turning around she walked back to the kitchen before hearing the door click open, yet again.

"What are you doing! Rick Castle you are under arrest of breaking and entering," She said, walking over and slapping cuffs on him.

"Hey, it's not breaking and entering if I used a key," He protested.

"Where the hell did you get a key!" She exclaimed, turning him back around after she had cuffed him.

"It's under your mat, everybody hides it there," He said innocently.

"You're coming with me," She said, leading him out the door and towards her car.

"Kate, you can't arrest me again, didn't you hear, my daughters going to make me raise her allowence if I have to have her bail me out again," He said, stopping dead in his tracks.

"You're a best selling author, I'm sure you can raise her allowence," She scoffed, pushing him into her car and then walking around to the drivers side.

"Come on Kate, don't make me beg," Rick said.

"You don't follow me around, and I won't arrest you," She said, turning around in her seat.

"But you're my inspiration for my new character," He protested.

"Then I guess you're coming down to the station," Kate said, starting the car and driving downtown.

"How about I promise not to get involved with the cases? I'll just sit in the car and watch you," He said, trying to get her to agree. He had to keep seeing her, there was just something about her that made her different then the other women he knew.

"You'll sit in the car, won't taint any evidence, put your two cents in, touch anything that is considered part of the case, or chase after any suspects?" She asked, pulling to the side of the street.

"Yes," He lied.

"I hope you know I'll be hand cuffing you to the car, and alarming the car. I will also have one agent watching the car and he will arrest you if you try and get out of the car," She said.

"Okay," He replied, disapointed.

"Okay, get out," She said.

"But…I have handcuffs on," He said.

She drove back to her house silently, before getting out and opening the door for him to get out of the car. She unlocked the handcuffs and then took them off.

"You can leave now, I will see you tomorrow morning," She said, before heading back up her drive.

"Okay, hey Kate," He said, walking up behind her.

"What?" She asked, turning around and bumping into his chest, not expecting to find him so close behind her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He whispered into her ear, before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to her cheek, lingering for a moment, and then walking away.

"Damn you Rick Castle…" Kate murmured, before turning around and walking into her house, taking the extra key from under the mat with her.


End file.
